Yours, willingly or not
by Fairytalenever
Summary: YYxYxA. Rape. Cheating.
1. Questionable consequence

_Diclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my pride._

' Ugh. Watching them is disgusting.' Yugi glanced at the mirror of his car to see Anzu and Yami passionately making out. ' I just got this car too.' The only reason he was driving was because the last time Yami drove with Anzu, the crashed into another car making out.

He suddenly heard ruffled cloth. " Hey you two. No bodily fluids in my car." He heard growls of protest. " Hey, I didn't crash your cars making out." He looked in the mirror to see them both blushing. " I didn't think so."

Surprisingly, they made it to Anzu's house unharmed. "Good night you two." She smiled. They waved and left. Yami jumped to the passenger seat. He stretched and brought his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi just consentraited on the road. Yami changed the radio station to a rap/hiphop station. It was LOUD! Yugi grabed the volume nob and lowered the volume to normal.

When we got home, Yugi growled as Yami practially slammed the passenger door shut. " You know, Aibou, you should have gotten a black car. Just about everyone has a silver one." He ignored the older's comment and went inside the house.

Yami followed as Yugi was taking off his shoes. Yugi walked up the stairs exhausted into his room. Yami smirks and walks after him.

Yugi just got into his PJs and went to bed. As he slept, someone came in and Hugged Yugi close.

NEXT DAY

Yugi got up feeling something holding him down. He turned to see Yami sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi escaped the hug and left to make breakfast.

Yami groaned as he noticed the loss of warmth. He opened his eyes to find no sign of his Aibou. He got out of bed slowly and walked downstairs to find Yugi cooking. He snuck behind the cooking figure. He hugged him from behind, surprising the 16 year old.

" YAMI!" He yelped, acidentally touching the pancake skillet. " OW!" Yugi blew on his burnt finger. Yami grabbed it and put it in his mouth. Yugi blushed three shades of red.

Yami sucked on it and nibbled a bit. Yugi quickly snatched his finger out of the taller boy's mouth. Yami frowns. " Yugi, what's wrong? You've been moody all day." Yugi turned his attention back to his cooking.

" ... Nothing." he mumbles. Yami turns him around stares him in the eye. "Who do you like more Anzu or me?" Yami's eyes widen. He takes a step back.

" Yugi..." Yugi was getting irratated.

" WHO! If you could only have one of us, who would you want?"

" I, don't know."

" You have to love one of us!"

" I love you both."

" You can't have both of us!" Yami was starting to get irritated himself.

"Look, you both are important to me."

" I know we both are important. But who do you lo-"

" IF YOUR GONNA BE STUBBORN, I CHOOSE ANZU YOU WHORE!" Yugi was shocked. His heart broke right then and there. He dropped his head slightly. He turned towards the stove, and flipped the pancakes onto a plate in a big stack.

" Y-Yugi. I didn't mean it it's just that-"

" Ne, It's ok. I'm used to it by now." Yugi placed the plate of pancakes onto the counter, and started working on plating the eggs.

" No I was angry, it's a sensitive questio-"

" Yami, I think it's best if I move in with Ryou for a while." Now, it was Yami's turn to be shocked. All they could hear was the sizzling as the eggs were taken off the pan and onto the plate. Yugi then placed that plate down and worked on the bacon and sausages.

" Yugi. You can't!"

" I've already called him and packed my things. I'm leaving this afternoon."

" NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

" YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO!" Yugi shouted in a non-Yugiish way. Yami took a step backwards. Then, he walked up to Yugi, spun him around, and kissed him harshly on the lips.

Yugi struggled to free himself, but Yami surprised him by picking him up bridal style. Yugi broke the kiss. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yugi yelled as Yami ran up the stairs. Yami opened the door to his room and closed it with his foot when he was inside. Yami threw Yugi onto his black silk bed. He chanted a few words and Yugi couldn't move. Yami then chanted a few more words and Yugi found himself in a different room with a warmer feeling.

" Where are we?" Yugi asked frightened. He looked around the room. Golden walls surround the area with a golden ceiling. He was on a black silk and egyptian cotten bed with red leather pillows. Spread underneath him, on the bed, were red rose petels. The canopy of the bed was deep red and hanging on it was black and red curtains.

" We are in my soul room." Yugi turned to the voice. Right there, Yami was dressed like a Pharaoh, shirtless, capeless, jewleryless, makeupless, tanner skin, only black silk pants on him. He smirks and crawls onto the bed, placing a finger on Yugi's bare chest. ' Wait. BARE!'

Yugi looks at his chest to find himself topless, still pale skinned, and only wearing while silk harem pants. He places his hand on his neck to find a coller with the eye of ra placed on there.

Now Yugi was scared shitless. What in the seven hells was Yami going to do to Yugi.

" You are not leaving me Yugi. I'll make sure of it." Yami lunged into a kiss with Yugi. Yugi willed his body to struggle, but it didn't move. Yami moved his hands down Yugi's sides to the waist of his pants. Yugi's eyes widened sur-plus.

Yami broke the kiss. " Now, my hikari," Yami gripped the entrance." Time to make you mine." and with that, Yami tore off Yugi's pants as he screamed.

And he was violently taken.

Yugi shivered in the darkness of the room. The smell bothered his nose and made him want to gag. The room was messy to look at, but he could not sleep. The person holding him in a tight embrace, was uncomfortable to be with. Yugi lied there, tears escaping his eyes.

_Drip... Drip... Drip... Drip..._

He had lost his love, his innocence, his diginty, and, worst of all, his trust towards anyone in the world. Could he trust anyone anymore? Should he trust anyone in the world anymore? His relationship with his Yami was a lie. God damned. HE WAS ONLY SIXTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

'Am I really that easy? I know I'm weak but-' His thoughts were cut off when he felt Yami stir.

" Morning koiboto." Yami's voice smoothly welcomed rubbing the side of Yugi's body. Yugi tenced. " Hey, why so depressed? We just had a great night."

" Of course I'm depressed. You took my innocence after admitting you like Anzu more than me." Yugi sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Yami frowned.

" You were going to leave me!"

" BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR! We weren't even going steady..." Yugi lied back down and faced away from the older man. Yami crawled over the teen and flipped him onto his back.

" Look. Now that I did this, you can go anywhere in the world, it won't matter. Wherever you go, whoever you meet, whatever you do, you will ALWAYS be MINE. And mine ALONE." He explained stroking Yugi's face. Yugi turned his head.

Yami drew swirlling lines down Yugi's neck and chest. Then he got up. He turned his head after he redressed. " Mine." He whispered and walked out. Yugi gathered his knees together and cried.

_Review if interested._


	2. I can't think! Author's note!

Dear readers:

I was going to stop right there and let you wonder, but apparently you want more. If you have any suggestions for this simpleminded writer, then reveiw me or email me a word or two.

Au revoir!


	3. Here's your plots

_Ok, this is the time where I reveal the chapter, break people's dreams, and make someone's dream. _

_... Well I can't really do that. _

_Reason being that I got a few reveiws about some plots._

_I like them all._

_I like them all alot. _

_So Thanks to: _

_Cheetahkit_

_Kyo lover with little sanity_

_saingirl101_

_and Yamikoi_

_So, I'm going to smush 1/4 of one chapter of each of their ideas into this and I'll have the veiwers vote. ( Wow, lots of ofs.) _

_NO CHEATING!_

_**First, Cheetahkit's: **__**wat u can say, iz that 4 years, yami has been jumpin' back and forth between the 2. but he notices that yugi has become more corroperative and suspects he's cheating on him w/ joey or somebody. in reality, yugi is preparing 4 eternal rest 2 get away from the pain his love is causing him...  
wat do u think? can u work wit this?**_

_Well I'll try._

STORYTIME!

Yugi sighed. He rubbed his now swollen eyes and got up. Grabbing his clothes, he rushed to his room and locked it shut. He washed up in his small room bathroom and changed into normal clothes. ( Think the outfit he wore when he... oh excuse me... YAMI duels Otogi/duke. I wish I had clothes like that...)

He pressed his ear to the door to sence if Yami was out there or not. He heard nothing. Queitly opening the door, he walked cautiously to the kitchen, turned off the stove before all the food turned to ash. He poured some cold water on top of them, then when the pots and pans cooled off, he threw out the food remains.

He placed the cookware in the sink. He turned on the faucet to let the water wash off most of the greul. Leaning his head on his hand, he closed his eyes and remembered the first time Yami confessed his 'love.'

_Flashback:_

_" I'm glad you decided to stay Pharaoh." Yugi said still holding Yami's hand. _

_" I am loving having my own body." Yami confessed. _

_" Because you can do whatever you want?" Yugi questioned. Yami stopped, pulling Yugi to him. He wrapped his free arm around the younger's waist. _

_" Yes, but mostly because I can do this." Yami pressed his lips onto Yugi's. Yugi's eyes shot wide open. They suddenly became heavy and closed. Leaning into the kiss, Yami smirked and pulled him closer. _

_" I love you Yugi." Yugi blushed. _

_" I love you too." They gave a chaste kiss and left to catch up with the others. _

_End flashback._

_That's onefourth!_

_**Kyo lover with little sanity: Rip up the old cliche by having Anzu dump Yami after ralizing that the only thing she sees as is a sex toy. Then have her ask Yugi out because she has always been somewhat attracted to him, even when she was dateing Yami, only for Yugi to not accept her proposel.**_

_Let's see what I can do._

Storytime!

Yami closed the door to the room and sighed. He didn't want to do this to Yugi and Anzu, but he couldn't decied who he wanted more. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

With Yugi, he felt complete. Darkness to light. Yin to Yang. It was a wonderful feeling.With Anzu, well, she was fun. They would go to the movies, the dance clubs, the bars, it would always be an unforgettable time.

He sighed once more and stood up. Time to break up with Anzu. He walked to the telephone and dialed the most used number.

" Hello?"

" Anzu-chan"

" OH! HI YAMI-KUN!"

" Listen, why don't we meet today?"

" The park?"

" 12:00?"

" It's a date!"

" Well see you later."

" Definatly." Yami hung up. He had to do this once more, and probably the last time. He took Yugi already. And, as an honorable ex-pharaoh, he would have to be true to his new lover.

_One fourth done._

_**saingirl101: I think it should start back up again where it left off and have yugi run away but yami is chasing after him and yugi can't get away no matter what he tries. sorry its kinda dark.**_

_Well, lucky for you I like dark stuff. Even my care bear has black permanent marker all over it. _

STORY TIME!

After the sad scene of fallen tears, Yugi pulled himself together. He rushed into his room, locked the door and threw himself on his bed. There he cried a bit more.

After more useless crying, Yugi wiped away the tears and changed into some decent clothes. While looking for the outfit, he comes across an old letter his mother gave him.

Dear Yugi

I miss you so much baby. Just remember that you are always welcome back home in Tokyo. I will be waiting. 

Mom.

Yugi smiled. ' A way out!' He grabbed his school bag, emptied it's contents, and started packing his clothes. 'Clothes, cards, photos, all that jazz.' He stopped. He glanced worringly at the thing that started all the pain.

The milenium puzzle.

The thing that brought his love... no... his ex-love to him.

Yugi walked over to it, grabbed it and threw it in the closet. He patted his hands together and went back to packing.

_onefourth done._

_**Yamikoi: **_hm... i dnt have exactly any grt ideas but id like you to continue this, the only thing that comes to mind is maybe... yugi managing getting over his grief but becomes much darker like... doing drugs or jst becoming rlly nasty toward everyone thn he starts going out with joey, thn maybe tea dumps yami and yami begins forcing yugi to stay home with him and never letting joey see yugi cause yami now wants yugi but yugi now hates yami and sneaks out to see joey... these are random suggestions, you can use the entire idea if you like or jst pick out parts u like about the idea but not go with the entire thing, either way plz continue cause this is such an amazing story, plz! (soz for long review) continue plz!

_... I like you. We'll get along just fine!_

STORYTIME!

Days later, Yami was begining to notice a change in Yugi. He was not talking to Yami much anymore, he spent all of his time out and usually came back home at 11:30, he's wearing more long-sleaved shirts, and he kept talking in this sleep. The name he was murmuring did not sound like " Yami" Or ," Atemu"

Yami had been spending more time at home ever since he dumped Anzu for Yugi. He thought that if he was all Yugi's, Yugi'd be happy. Well that plan was not working out so well.

The ex-pharaoh was distraught. The thought of his Aibou in the arms of another man or... god forbid WOMAN made his sick to his stomache. ' Maybe I did go a tiny bit too far...'

Suddenly, Yami heard moaning in the living room. Curious, he took a quiet walk into the now loud place. Two bodies, it seemed, were moving all over the couch. Yami took a peek over it to find his best friend Joey Wheeler passionately making out with HIS Yugi.

" YUGI!" Yami yelled. The two bodies jumped and started to fix themselves up.

" Oh... Yami. We were about to tell you about this until Joey wanted some." Yugi explained.

Joey held his hands up defencively. " It's not my fault you're so damn addictive Yuge!" Yugi blushed. Yami groweld.

" And what, pray tell is going on?!" Yami questioned. Yugi and Joey smiled.

" We're going out with each other!" They announced. Yami's world then and there shattered.

_onefourth done._

_Well, that about wrapps this up. Please vote by review or message. Or, If you want me to actually think up a plot, review._

_Sayonara!_


	4. YAY A CHAPTER!

_I've come up with a solution._

_... Well, Yamikoi helped me out with this. _

_... Ok she fully suggested it._

_I am going to mix them alltogether!_

_So this is the summary:_

_**Yugi is tired of Yami jumping from him to Anzu over and over again.**_

_**He gets over the whole rape thing and becomes a cutter.**_

_**After Anzu dumps Yami, confessing that she only wanted his body, she confesses her attraction to Yugi.**_

_**Yugi denies her and why? He and Joey have finally become a package deal.**_

_**Enraged, Yami locks Yugi in his room, never to escape.**_

_**Yugi escapes and runs away to Tokyo with Joey to live with Yugi's offscreen mom.**_

_**Yami distressed, serches for Yugi.**_

_Whew! _

_That was hard... but fun!_

_I'm going to start this off from where I left off at cheetahkit's plot._

_Disclaimer: ... See chapter one._

Yugi sighed. He rubbed his now swollen eyes and got up. Grabbing his clothes, he rushed to his room and locked it shut. He washed up in his small room bathroom and changed into normal clothes. ( Think the outfit he wore when he... oh excuse me... YAMI duels Otogi/duke. I wish I had clothes like that...)

He pressed his ear to the door to sence if Yami was out there or not. He heard nothing. Queitly opening the door, he walked cautiously to the kitchen, turned off the stove before all the food turned to ash. He poured some cold water on top of them, then when the pots and pans cooled off, he threw out the food remains.

He placed the cookware in the sink. He turned on the faucet to let the water wash off most of the greul. Leaning his head on his hand, he closed his eyes and remembered the first time Yami confessed his 'love.'

_Flashback:_

_" I'm glad you decided to stay Pharaoh." Yugi said still holding Yami's hand. _

_" I am loving having my own body." Yami confessed. _

_" Because you can do whatever you want?" Yugi questioned. Yami stopped, pulling Yugi to him. He wrapped his free arm around the younger's waist. _

_" Yes, but mostly because I can do this." Yami pressed his lips onto Yugi's. Yugi's eyes shot wide open. They suddenly became heavy and closed. Leaning into the kiss, Yami smirked and pulled him closer. _

_" I love you Yugi." Yugi blushed. _

_" I love you too." They gave a chaste kiss and left to catch up with the others. _

_End flashback._

Frowning, Yugi shook his head and continued watching the soapy water rise. He was then reminded of the first time Yami dumped Yugi.

_Flashback #2..._

_Yugi watched his soda cup being refilled in front of him. He and his friends were at a club dancing the night away. The only thing wrong about this date was, Yami, his precious boyfriend was spending all his time with Anzu. Yugi was getting worried._

_Yami nodded at Anzu who giggled, absolutely drunk, and went to dance in the grind-line ( Those things at dances where people stand in a line and grind into a complete stranger. Yeah, I don't get invovled in those.) Standing in front of the table, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed his knuckles. _

_" Yugi," He whispered softly. " We have to break up." Yugi's eyes widend. _

_" W-w-what do you mean. Yami, we've been going out for three months!" Yugi asked. Yami sighed._

_" I'm sorry Aibou, I love you, I really do, but I love Anzu as well. You understand right?" Yugi dropped his head, and nodded quietly. Yami grinned and made his way back to his new girlfriend._

_Yugi felt like his heart broke into peices. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the club._

_End flash back._

Yugi was suddenly awakened by warm, soapy water ploping at his feet. He gasped and turned off the faucet. waiting a few moments to drain some of the liquid, he started scrubbing a plate.

His thoughts soon returned to his problem. Yami.

This pattern soon bit him in the butt. Yami went out with Anzu for three months, then broke up with her, and begged for his love once more. Three months, a breakup. Repete.

Anzu would cry whine, and complain until the three months was over. Yugi would just try to avoid Yami at all costs. During dating Anzu, Yami would sometimes stare at Yugi. During dating Yugi, Yami would stare at Anzu.

Plus the stareing was done at the worst times. Yami once stared at Yugi while Anzu yapped about the very, **very**, **VERY** revealing bathing suit she was going to wear to the beach. ( No really. Think of the most revealing bikini you've ever imagined... Yeah that.) As Yami stared, he smirked and licked his lips not hiding it from anyone.

Yami once stared at Anzu when Yugi talked about a surprise birthday party for Joey. Yami didn't do much though. Just stareing. Anzu was too busy stareing at Yami to notice Yami staring at her. He thought Yugi didn't notice. But OH he did.

Frankly, he was getting tired of this little rendezvous. ' I mean, yes, he's hot, and sometimes kind, and, sensitive, and passionate and- NO! Yugi! Snap out of it! I hate him... I hate him... I hate...'

"OUCH!" Yugi held his now bloody finger in his mouth. He was cleaning a knife when suddenly, he must have cut himself while lost in thought. He took his now wrinkled finger out of his mouth and watched quietly, as a drop of red liquid fell off of it.

' Somehow, this is very relaxing...' Yugi thought. He watched as the drops came slower, and littler, till the blood clotted and none dropped anymore. He smiled and put the knife away. 'Well, it made me forget about Yami for a bit.' And he went back to washing the dishes.

_Review if interested._


	5. Challenger!

_Sorry it took a while to update..._

_..._

_Yeah..._

_On with the story._

Yami's POV

Yami didn't want to do this to Yugi and Anzu, but he couldn't decided who he wanted more. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

With Yugi, he felt complete. Darkness to light. Yin to Yang. It was a wonderful feeling. With Anzu, well, she was fun. They would go to the movies, the dance clubs, the bars, it would always be an unforgettable time.

He sighed once more and stood up. Time to break up with Anzu. He walked to the telephone and dialed the most used number.

" Hello?"

" Anzu-chan"

" OH! HI YAMI-KUN!"

" Listen, why don't we meet today?"

" The park?"

" 12:00?"

" It's a date!"

" Well see you later."

" Defiantly." Yami hung up. He had to do this once more, and probably the last time. He took Yugi already. And, as an honorable ex-pharaoh, he would have to be true to his new lover.

Walking to his room, he discovers his bed Yugi-less. 'He must have already left for his room.' Shrugging it off, he smiles and changes into Anzu's favorite outfit for him. (AKA: All leather baby!)

After checking himself out, he heads out to the park a bit early to figure out what to say. ' Now, Anzu is delicate in situations like this. Now, I could be bold and tell her straight up, I could do something to make her mad and have her break-up with me, or make her do something horrible and catch her. I think I'll hint it subtly

Soon, Yami found himself at the park. Anzu was nervously shifting around on the bench. They both took in a deep breath. Anzu smiled a bit, then patted the seat next to her. He sat down and they both just stared ahead. Suddenly...

"YAMI/ANZU, I HAVE SOMETHING TO CONFESS!!" They both yelled suddenly. They both blushed. They both took in a deep breath. " I'M IN LOVE WITH YUGI AND I WANT TO BREAK-UP WITH YOU!!" They both looked at each other shocked. " WHAT?!"

" You can't! He's my Aibou!! I'm closer to him than you are!!" Yami debated.

" Yeah, but I was his best friend since he was 5. I am his childhood sweetheart." She countered. The now ex-lovers glared at one another, then started rushing towards the house.

Yami suddenly stopped Anzu with one interesting sentence. "I ALREADY MADE HIM MINE!!" She froze on the spot. Turning, she asked him to repeat. He smirked. "Last night. He was talking about how I should choose either Yugi or you. Of course I chose him." His smirk widened as Anzu looked horrified. " You couldn't even picture how good the little one was. His voice as I pleasured him, his face while I kissed him serenely, and his reactions to when I took-"

" YEAH, BUT WHO WILL HE PICK. YOU FORGET, YOU'RE A GUY AND CAN'T GAIN ANYTHING TO BOND HIM TO YOU." Yami's eyes widened and it was Anzu's turn to smirk. She placed her hands on her stomach. " We women can give birth to children after just one night. This baby will bind us together as a family."

" That might be true, but there's always the chance of protection, and the fact that he might leave you after the thing is borne." They glared as passers were either cheering on one or the other, or just stareing. They took off to the house.

Simultaneously, they both threw the door open, and entered a moaning house.

They turn to each other, and head toward the source of the passionate sound. Peeking over the back, they discover Yami's best friend Joey Wheeler passionately making out with THEIR Yugi.

" YUGI!" Yami and Anzu yelled. The two bodies jumped and started to fix themselves up.

" Oh... Yami, Anzu. We were about to tell you about this until Joey wanted some." Yugi explained.

Joey held his hands up defensively. " It's not my fault you're so damn addictive Yuge!" Yugi blushed. Yami growled.

" And what, pray tell is going on?!" Anzu questioned. Yugi and Joey smiled.

" We're going out with each other!" They announced. Yami's world then and there shattered.

_You know the drill._

_Review if interested_


End file.
